


所有钟表都死掉

by prxt



Category: UNINE (Band), r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxt/pseuds/prxt
Summary: ＊摇妹壶妹相爱吧❤不然你们的哥哥替你们相爱也行❤





	所有钟表都死掉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊摇妹壶妹相爱吧❤不然你们的哥哥替你们相爱也行❤

01.  
陈宥维在床上翻了次身，空调被气味微凉而清新，他整个脸埋在里面，感受到胸膛里令他呼吸不畅的心悸。他睡了一整个下午，现在还在发晕。他记起梦里的一个场景，光秃秃的蔷薇藤，男孩们的房间，夏日的雾霭笼罩在窗外，有种老电影的颗粒感。另一个场景是模糊的脸庞的碎片，日落的大城市，光着身子的男孩在浴缸里抱着膝盖，被扔到围墙上的烟头还没灭，冒着一缕灰蓝色的烟气。  
  
有人给他打过电话，但他现在还没法回，声音太哑了会被别人听出来。他下床穿好衣服，然后去刷牙，手机又烦人地响起来了——这次不得不接，因为是老头子打的，他吐了一口牙膏泡，还没来得及说什么，那边就告诉他后天要去区长家里了。他说，嗯，知道，准备好了。老头子又问他，你弟弟还有多久回来？7月下他回不来是赶不上你订婚礼的。  
他说，赶得上，之光回得来。  
那边不再说什么了，电波里只听见两个人的鼻息。过了一会儿那边又说，从小你就比他懂事，以后你也得比他负更多责，之光又从小都爱胡来，他这辈子也不会进这个圈子，你们是兄弟，以后只能靠你照顾他了。  
陈宥维说，我知道，放心吧，爸。

然后他挂掉电话，开始呕吐起来——刚刚走神吞了一口牙膏泡沫，从身体深处感到恶心，他吐着，洗手池里白色泡沫打着旋被冲走，陈宥维抬起头看见自己憔悴的脸，面色苍白，眼皮浮肿，青色的胡茬从皮肤下面扎出来。他恍惚觉得自己像租住在格林威治村的某个潦倒作家，下一刻又反应过来，自己现在已经不在纽约了。

  
02.  
宿醉让他头疼，但夏之光没完全断片，他记得自己昨晚上什么不该做的都没做——后半夜酒都是一个人喝的，也是一个人回的酒店。那会有什么事让老头子打给他呢？他直觉应该不会挨骂，因为陈宥维没有事前通知他。他成年后挨骂的次数其实就少了——陈宥维开始在那个男人身边学着做事，因此被骂得更多，因为他们的爸爸最恨他们没有用。哥哥本来无心搞政治，弟弟又老是惹麻烦添乱子，他内心瞧不上这两个男孩，也不在人面前夸他们。但是看外表两个人是很拿得出手的，和他同级的那些人都说他两个孩子一表人才。陈宥维脸很像他妈妈，脾气也好，所以很讨女孩子喜欢。

所以X军长女儿才那么主动地想跟陈宥维订婚的，虽然他们只不过交往了三个月，你哥哥现在也没有多高的职位。但是喜欢你哥哥的女孩还挺多的，其实区长之前也问过他，但我没答应，他的女儿还配不上你哥哥，宥维以后肯定走得比他们都远多了……后面他爸再说了什么夏之光都反应不过来了，老头子也知道他根本没听进去，不再说废话了，只是最后跟他说毕业了也早点回来，不要只知道在外面玩。

夏之光丢下手机砸了一排玻璃杯，然后又才记起跟陈宥维打电话。等待接通的时候他气上头了咬牙切齿地想等下要说什么话，陈宥维你完了，我知道你在哪后我现在就去找你，我不在的时候你就去找女人，你不记得我原来怎么操你的你居然敢找女人——  
“嘟嘟”几声，电话先是被挂断，在夏之光扔掉手机之前陈宥维微信视频给他播过来了，夏之光急忙抓了几把头发然后接通了视频，对面陈宥维一幅笑得很灿烂的脸“光光呀，”，夏之光的话哽在嗓子眼——陈宥维旁边还有一个女生，和他哥哥一样笑得很甜蜜，好登对。

他都不知道自己难看的脸色有没有让未来“嫂子”觉得不舒服，陈宥维还是笑着对他说，我们现在在外面逛街，不太方便跟你说，晚上回去我再跟你打电话吧。  
然后就被挂断了，夏之光坐在床上，被抛弃的感觉很明显，突然像泡沫一样涌上来吞没了他，他几年没这样绝望地哭过了。  
  


03.  
夏之光之前的舞蹈老师常常说“舞蹈是你们生命的一部分，认真对待”，他和很多舞者一样6岁就开始练舞，而在那之前陈宥维就已经进入他的生命了。  
夏之光对于亲生母亲的记忆很少，毕竟她去世的时候他还那么小。而对于陈宥维的母亲他的记忆要多一些，她带着比他大两岁的陈宥维进入这个家时，夏之光已经开始明白一些事情。她是个很好的长辈，很漂亮很温柔的女人，但关于这位长辈的记忆现今也很模糊了，因为她也只不过在那幢房子里生活了三年。夏之光只记得陈宥维的眼睛和笑容和他妈妈的一模一样。

嫁给他父亲的女人都很不好运。夏之光就是听着这种话长大的，但他并没有其他感受。因为会被人诟病“影响不好”，除了这两任妻子他父亲之后也没有和哪个女人有长久而亲密的关系，“母亲”这个角色在成长中的缺失很明显，但是夏之光并没有很怪罪自己的父亲——政治让人身不由己。而且他并没有被抛弃的感觉——陈宥维一直陪着他，做什么都照顾他，他不叫陈宥维“哥”他也不在意。而且他没精力管他和陈宥维才好呢，他们两个是独立的小大人，有着自己的空间和秘密。  
他的秘密是，陈宥维是他的一切启蒙，包括如何与人相处、如何对抗外界、爱、性、占有欲、如何对抗父权、忍耐、分离。

  
04.  
有人说每个时代的反叛者表现都不同，如今的嬉皮士里信教的甚至比渎神的多。夏之光很赞同，他在高中的围墙外看过有人用画笔写的一段祷告词：  
耶稣说:“父的国好像有一百只羊的牧人。其中最大的一只误入歧途。他丢下那九十九个，找那一个，直到找到为止。他对羊说:“我爱你胜过爱那九十九个。”  
夏之光那时候就想到他和陈宥维，他是陈宥维身边最坏的一个，而陈宥维最爱他。

他有时候狂得无法无天，因为从小都是被包容着长大的，成年人都对他这样年幼失去母亲的孩子有歉疚感，从小陈宥维也什么都顺着他。甚至包括陈宥维高中毕业那次。夏之光在他房间里缠着他打扑克，和同学们在外面喝了不少的陈宥维才洗了澡出来，好不容易清醒了一点，难得不耐烦地对他说，别烦我。夏之光反而被惹火了，把牌丢了扭着陈宥维手腕把他压在床上，过程中陈宥维的浴袍散开了，夏之光反应过来后开始蹭他，陈宥维喝得有点晕了但个子还是比他高，反过身来压制住夏之光，一时也很难被掀下去。但是没几秒钟陈宥维又自己放弃了，翻身躺在床上说，算了，你来吧。他看着夏之光有点不解的神情，非常轻地笑了一下，他亲亲夏之光的侧脸。小狗。  
夏之光当时还什么都不会，陈宥维喝了酒身体已经很软，还是被他搞得很痛，奶白的皮肤上都是他留下的印子。但从那之后他还是每次都依着夏之光来。陈宥维上大学每周还能回家住两晚，夏之光大半个高中都在期每周这两晚，直到他高三。  
  
他至今都不想回忆——他太怯弱了，他不愿面对而又无法否认——直接感觉是皮带抽打的痛，因为他被父亲从陈宥维床上揪起来时几乎什么都没穿，而且不是只用皮带抽，是皮带扣那一头打他的，金属刮到身上就是一道血痕。陈宥维被关在书房外一开始还急得拍门、喊，后来就没什么动静了，夏之光想，唉，陈宥维该怎么办呢，父亲打完他后会对陈宥维做什么，他才大二——陈宥维把事情全推到自己一个人身上可以吗，毕竟当时的姿势陈宥维看着像是被强迫的，如果他聪明一点，咬死不认就好了……  
  
他抬起头，断断续续把这句话说完：“……是我的错，您别打他。”  
父亲丢下皮带给他一巴掌，然后捂住脸发出低沉又绝望的一声咆哮，摔门离去把他关在里面。  
  
夏之光到现在也不知道他爸爸跟陈宥维之间的谈话是怎么样的。只是记得他醒来后听到的第一句话就是他爸斩钉截铁的声音：只要他还活着，夏之光和陈宥维就不可能单独相处。  
  
艺考的时候夏之光身体还没恢复完，考舞蹈专业是肯定不行了，所以他考了表演。大学是在另一个城市，他觉得自由很多，专业有意思，鬼混也很有意思，他都几乎忘了来自他父亲的阴影了，也几乎和陈宥维断了联系。直到那一次，期末作业他们班准备演白先勇的《孽子》，编剧和导演正讨论夏之光是演阿龙还是阿凤，陈宥维就给他发来了语音：不要演。这两年他的行事作风都发生了很多变化，夏之光听着那句语气严肃的话，一遍又一遍，边听边在心里想他现在是什么样子了。听得他心越来越沉，沉到底了语气却轻飘飘的，淡淡回了一句：知道了。  
  
05.  
说实话打电话时夏之光还抱着希望，以为自己赌对了，他只说了一句“以前你答应过我陪我去旅游一次的”，陈宥维就说，好啊，可以。夏之光又强调，就我们两个人，不告诉其他人，他不相信陈宥维没想到他们两个这样的行为像是私奔，结果陈宥维还是说，行，要出国吗？我去检查一下我的护照。但是之后陈宥维的话又让他心凉了半截：“我调假加上双休日也只能调一周，可能去不了很多地方，你想去哪儿？”  
夏之光咬咬牙：“我们去纽约。”他记得从小陈宥维骨子里其实比他更理想主义，他练基本功的时候陈宥维就在旁边翻看杂志，跟他说以后当个画家或者作家、诗人，去格林威治村住，也很浪漫。现在一切都变了——陈宥维时是年轻稳重前途大好的政务人员，而他是鬼混度日的纨绔二代，他们之间没有“爱”，是家长想要的兄友弟恭。  
到纽约的第一天他们就累得半死。夏之光没有订酒店，而是在aribnb上找的房子，在格林威治村的一栋老公寓楼里。行李收拾好两个人轮流去洗了澡才正视一个问题——这套公寓有两个卧室，但只有一张床是好的，另一张床只有光秃秃的一张床垫。他们没找到多余的被套，陈宥维皱着眉犹豫地开口，那要不然我就出——夏之光抓着陈宥维的手臂，看着他的眼神犹如溺水者。  
哥，别走，就陪我这一周好吗，我们其他哪也不去，你就陪陪我好吗————  
陈宥维咬着牙仰头不让夏之光看见他落泪，然后他说，我不会去其他地方的。  
在这张床上他们脱掉了衣服，这是几年后第一次接吻。夏之光急得停不下来说话，一边说又一边哽咽，比起做爱他更急着说话，用凡士林勉勉强强润滑好了，他又停下来。陈宥维无奈地去亲他，没套也可以，然后夏之光比他更先哭出来。  
我以为这辈子不会再有这种机会。

第二天他们连早午餐都没吃成，下午才出门，找地方吃了饭又打包了一些回公寓。回来的时候在药店买了润滑和安全套，回去之后他们又开始做，好像要把过去错失的补回来那样急切。所以第二天夏之光的旅游安排被他们自己打乱了，或者说一直就是这么安排的——列了十几行表，划掉时间地点，透露的信息只有一条：夏之光和陈宥维待在一起。  
第三天夏之光出去买烟，回来后陈宥维看见他裤兜里露出来的塑料保鲜袋，神色就变了。  
你怎么买这个。  
不是买的，别人塞给我的，然后非要我十美元。  
夏之光走到床边然后坐了下来。他问陈宥维：你知道这是什么吗？  
陈宥维瞥他一眼，再说话声音就很冷：我知道你和谁一起混的时候抽过，别以为你们是电影学院的就没人管这些，我帮你拦过几次想打小报告的人。  
夏之光沉默了，他看着保鲜袋里的卷烟，知道陈宥维以为自己经常碰这些，但其实夏之光对加了草的手卷烟印象也不好，他之前跟着导演系一些男生混，第一次抽时吸了一口就开始呕吐——其实他真的一点也受不得那东西。  
他想把这根烟拆了扔掉，结果陈宥维说，给我试一下。  
  
为了照顾这个国家病态的口味，烟丝里掺了太多糖，一点也不酸了，那些熬化的蜂蜜随着植物一起烧起来，闻着像焦糖。陈宥维有一点哮喘没法抽烟，夏之光只捻起一点金黄色的烟丝往他牙根深处填。不知不觉动作就变味了，他勾到柔软的口腔内侧，陈宥维轻轻咬了一下他那根手指，然后夏之光就拿出手指，用舌头和陈宥维接吻。他很会撩拨，先是舌尖再是舌面，再轻轻地舔牙床。他们先是亲了一阵子，闭着眼睛都有鼻子抵在一起的感觉，然后晒干的植物好像起作用了，陈宥维柔软起来，在他怀里像是要融化，纤长的四肢又都用力缠住他，像琴弦像藤蔓，夏之光感觉到那种勒入皮肉的擦伤的痛苦。  
陈宥维和他分开了一下，急着喘了几口，平息了才跟夏之光说，你把套戴上。  
夏之光伸手拿了东西，很快又贴上来，一点一点仔细地亲陈宥维。陈宥维真像一块糖一样，每个毛孔都散发着一股浓烈的甜味。这股甜味从他体内流出，挟着悲伤和怨尤，像是一条起泡奶油河奔流。夏之光有时害怕他身上这股甜味，感觉它像某种致命的自然灾害，就像是地震或者火山喷发。也许有那么一天它会失控，把他们所在的空间变成一个蛋糕。但是在这之前陈宥维先学会了妥协，他把自己从里面翻过来，裹上用酒腌渍的黑樱桃，然后他变成了蛋糕最顶端的那个翻糖小人，他摸摸他最疼爱的小狗的脑袋，夏之光随即把他舔化了，吃掉了。  
  
  
  
第五天早上夏之光出去买早餐，上楼的时候在电梯里看见几个画家，他才反应过来，他们可以去博物馆或者美术馆看看。他记得小时候陈宥维就对各种展览都有兴趣。他拎着东西兴致勃勃地回到公寓，打开门一看发现陈宥维咬着自己的手指，哭得肩膀一耸一耸的。夏之光两步就跨过房间里其他东西跪到床沿，把他的手拉出来放在自己嘴边，吸吮已经被咬得皱巴巴的手指尖。甜的，真的是甜的，冰凉凉的甜，他用脸蹭蹭陈宥维的大腿，像一只慌乱的小狗，手指压着他肩膀攀上去，揩掉陈宥维脸上有清新的咸味，他还不知道怎么安慰陈宥维，他自己也心慌地要哭起来，但是不能在哥哥面前表现得太没有用。陈宥维一边哭喘着一边说，要走了，真的要走了，我必须走了。夏之光拍着背给他顺气的手停了一下，又接着拍下去，然后陈宥维开始调整自己的呼吸，很快就平稳了下来，他说，我已经订了今天下午的票，你过几天再回。  
夏之光这才爆发，他从床上弹起来，一边摔东西一边吼，嗓子都破了，你早就想到丢开我了！你连我跟你说的时间都捱不过！  
陈宥维已经把眼镜戴好了，他开始穿衣服，夏之光一下又慌了，他又像小孩子缠着父母买昂贵而无用的玩具时那样大哭，说你不能只给我这么短的时间——戒断反应会要了我命的，哥哥，你再陪我一阵吧，哥——陈宥维摸摸他的脸，说，不要没完没了的，不要这么孩子气，也不要哭了，你长大了。  
  
  
  
飞机上大家都在闭眼休息，陈宥维眼泪流得引起别人注意时其实已经哭得有点缺氧了，嘴唇都已经有点发紫了。他声音抖着，勉强解释到自己有点哮喘，然后有人急忙转身去帮他找药，陈宥维接过递给他的呼吸器，身子还在发抖，剩下的空姐们看着他眼里饱含心疼和母性，他并不觉得这能解决他的问题。他早知道任何事物都会以悲哀收场，只要等得够久，可他还是好伤心。快乐的日子一旦过去就没有了，他还算很年轻但未来就已经小于过去了，今后的记忆里只有心碎永恒。  
  
  
06.  
夏之光一个人去了纽约现代美术馆，其实他也不太懂美术鉴赏这些的，好多人以为他学舞多年又考了电影学院的必定在美学上也有点造诣，但其实他空间思维很糟。他所了解的力与美都是从一个人身体上体会的，对于不爱对人体写实的现代雕塑他没什么感觉，随便从中间逛过去就去看其他画了。上楼他才发现一点熟悉的东西，是那幅很有名的达利的画，连他也知道是超现实主义代表作。画很小而围观的人很多，又不能凑上去，夏之光就站在人群之中想，那幅画到底叫什么？他明明在书上看过的，还是和陈宥维一起看过的，这幅画叫什么？  
  
曾经有一个漫长的夏天，陈宥维刚刚摆脱小学生身份，也不用为了升学补课，家长就给他们拿来一堆书。暑假不是用来学习的，没人想去看看英语物理数学，他们翻找美术书看看能不能发现一两幅小小的裸露的人体画。那就是他们第一次看见达利那幅画——他们两个那时候还那么小，对于达利一无所知，只知道吃达利园蛋黄派，陈宥维还会把中间那一块软腻的注芯留给他，掰开时蛋糕渣急切地掉到地上，然后会有蚂蚁钻出来占领那些蛋糕渣。小花园里蔷薇被晒得枯萎的味道，失水老去的花爬到散发着霉味的窗帘上，他们不想知道几个软塌塌地被挂着的破钟代表什么，翻书，铜版纸比一般的纸更容易有折痕，油脂在有些画上留下脏兮兮的指纹。像小狗一样舔手指。钟表。夏之光抬头看了一眼，失望地“哦”了一声，他得去练基本功了。陈宥维把书收起来跑去玩游戏机。  
  
  
07.  
夏之光哭得太累了，又加上酒精和烟的作用，梦里也混乱不堪。他梦到他们在一个类似1984的世界里，每个人都有一块表，但他和陈宥维两个人只有一个，哇，是《飞出个未来》里面的Doom Clock，测人还能活多久的死亡时钟。他把手伸上去看自己还有多久会死，这时候另外一只手覆上来了，是陈宥维的手，冰凉，湿润，像皱皱的花瓣。他们两个牵着手拎着钟觉得没什么，可是周围突然一堆人围上来扯他们的手臂说不行不行，你们不能用一个钟。然后他们两个的时钟变成一块软表，被拉到巨大的黄色太阳下摊出来暴晒，晒到皲裂起皮，绷紧了，张力上是浅一块深一块不和谐的色调，周围所有角度都在拉扯，他们两个的手还紧紧攥在一起，肌肉被拉扯得有点痛，陈宥维对他说，松手吧，你走呀，夏之光使劲向他靠近想去亲他，却一直无法缩短两人的距离，他急得大喊“哥哥！”。扭曲的钟面上开始显现数字，像游戏投币机那样从3开始倒数。  
  
【END】


End file.
